


A Venus Flytrap

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy accidentally rips Venus' pashmina during a quest and gets hit with a curse only Jason can help with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Venus Flytrap

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut. Sorry if they're OOC at all!

It probably wasn’t a great idea to be flying, but they really didn’t have any other option; Jason was sure that if they tried to swim with the state Percy was in, they would probably drown. He felt the winds bring them up higher and winced at the roll of thunder that came from straight above them. Jason knew Percy shouldn’t even really be flying in his father’s domain, but he hoped Jupiter would overlook it this one time.

Percy was sweating so much Jason was beginning to lose his grip, but every time Jason adjusted his hold on him to make sure he didn’t fall, the son of Poseidon let out a harsh, guttural sound.

“I’m sorry,” Jason said for what felt like the hundredth time. He really hoped Percy wasn’t in too much pain, but considering how angry Venus was when they found them he figured his hope wasn’t of too much use.

While waiting for Percy to get out of work, Jason had received a request (okay, it was more of a threat) from the god Mars to retrieve an article of clothing from some run-down arcade Jason had never heard of down on 57th. The article of clothing ended up being a pink pashmina belonging to Venus, which Jason and Percy had to cut through hundreds of little robotic hands (what even?) to get to while being broadcasted on something called Vulcan TV. Percy had angrily shouted something about déjà vu when he tried to grab the pashmina and run.

It was a terrible mistake; the fabric caught on one of the robots and with an awful rip Jason felt down to his toes, the pashmina tore in half.

The world stopped. The tiny machines immediately fell apart. Some of the old arcade games, which should have been broken, came to life. The glass on the video cameras around the arcade shattered.

Suddenly Venus stood before them, her beautiful face twisted and her graceful hands curled into fists Jason knew could crush his skull if the goddess simply wished it. Her hazel eyes turned to Percy and she smiled, so sickly sweet Jason felt bile creep up into his throat.

“Sorry,” Percy croaked. He held the torn pashmina in his hands as if it were the body of Christ.

“Sorry?” Venus said. Her voice sounded like the soft lilt of a tin whistle, but something in it scraped along Jason’s nerves like nails on a chalkboard. Percy felt it too; Jason watched him gulp. “Little demigod, I will _show_ you sorry.”

She waved her hand and Percy shuddered before collapsing to the ground.

“Percy!” Jason cried, but before he could run to him, Venus turned and he met her eyes.

“The curse will end when my work is mended,” she said. Then she disappeared.

Now here they were, flying over trees as fast as they could in order to get to Camp Half-Blood. If anyone could fix a goddess’ pashmina, the Athena Cabin could.

Jason adjusted his grip again, wincing as Percy writhed. “Sorry,” he said. “We’re almost there.”

“Where?” Percy gasped into his ear and Jason fought a shiver.

“The camp.”

“Camp?” Percy asked and when Jason glanced at him he cursed. His skin was flushed and sweaty, his eyes glazed over.

“Yeah, Percy, Camp. We’re gonna get you to the Apollo cabin, okay? Get something for this fever.”

“Not a fever,” Percy muttered into Jason’s arm.

“What?” They were beginning to descend. Jason could see his sister’s tree just up ahead.

“It’s not,” Percy huffed, “it’s not a– a fever– I’m...” He licked his lips, breathed into Jason’s ear again.

“What?”

And then Jason adjusted his grip again and oh.

Oh.

Jason felt himself blush to the roots of his hair. “Love magic.”

“Love magic,” Percy agreed, but what Jason figured was meant to come out as an angry grunt came out as a moan. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Okay, ah,” Jason said as they came down onto the grass. “I’ll get the pashmina to the Athena Cabin. Do you think you can make it to Cabin Three by yourself?”

On any other occasion, the dryness in Percy’s stare would’ve made him laugh, but right now the situation wasn’t exactly funny. He gave a slight nod and wrapped Percy’s arm back around his shoulders in order to help the son of Poseidon walk on his rubbery legs.

 

* * *

 

Luckily, Annabeth’s brother, Malcolm, was kind enough not to level Jason with any more judgment than an irritated huff and let him know the pashmina would be ready to go in a few hours with the promise that Jason would fight on the Athena Cabin’s side during Capture the Flag.

Jason agreed and swiftly returned to the Poseidon Cabin where he lingered on the front step for a few moments, listening nervously to the gasping sounds coming from inside. _Go on_ , a voice in his head snapped. _This isn’t going to get any easier with you just standing around._ Jason swallowed and turned the door handle, but he wasn’t ready for the view that met him when he came inside.

He’d only left Percy alone for a few minutes, but the cabin felt like a sauna, the smell of fresh sweat so strong it was intoxicating. Percy was lying almost completely naked on his bunk, his jeans shoved down around his thighs and his green V-neck pulled up to his neck. His belly was slick with sweat, his nipples hard, and his hand wrapped firmly around his cock so hard it made Jason wince. But the noises Percy was letting out weren’t ones of pleasure. They were tiny sobs of frustration.

“Percy?” Jason asked tentatively, unsure if he should move forward, but Percy didn’t look at him, just threw his head back into his pillow with a punch to the mattress.

“I can’t feel it!” he said.

Jason blinked. “What?”

“I need,” Percy huffed, shoving the heels of his hands into his eyes, “to get– I can’t–” He let out a desperate sound Jason had never heard Percy make before. “I can’t feel my fucking dick.”

“You–” Jason looked from Percy’s face to his swollen cock. Pearls of pre-cum dripped from the tip, running down the base and over his balls into the tiny nest of hair there. Jason swallowed and brought his eyes back up to Percy’s, which were now staring at him with so much heat Jason felt himself move in his jeans.

“Please,” Percy croaked.

Jason stared. He swallowed. “Percy you’re... You’re not in your right mind right now, I can’t–”

“I’m not _drunk_ , Grace, I’m _hard as fuck_ and I can’t feel my own _dick_. Just– _help me_ , man, come on.” He raised his hips in a wanton invitation and Jason couldn’t help the noise that came from his throat. “I won’t force you to,” Percy said, voice dry and completely wrecked. “But, please, Jason, just... Just try? Please?”

Jason licked his lips and moved forward. The heat from Percy’s body was coming off of him in waves, his stomach twitching as Jason brought his hand down hesitantly. “You’re sure?” Jason asked and the agitated, desperate twitch of Percy’s face was almost funny. He wrapped his hand around Percy’s cock.

The effect was surreal. Percy arched his back like Jason had done something amazing, breath hitching and fingers curling into the bed sheets, which snapped off the corners of the mattress like rubber bands.

“Percy?” Jason asked.

“ _Move_ ,” Percy moaned and Jason shivered hard. He climbed up onto the bed to get proper leverage, sitting over Percy’s thighs. Jason had never touched someone else’s cock before, only his own, but he figured despite Percy having no foreskin that the process was pretty much the same. He touched Percy as if he were touching himself: right hand around the base moving slowly up and down, left hand at the top twisting up around the head and back down again. Percy shuddered hard with each tug, his breath coming out in soft wheezes, his eyes pinched shut. And then, just as Jason reached down and gave a squeeze to Percy’s balls, Percy came.

He was silent, mouth slack and eyes closed, his body pulling up in a crunch of its own accord as Jason pulled rope after rope of cum from him. And then Percy collapsed backwards with a gasp, chest heaving, and Jason let him go with a smile.

“Good?” Jason asked, but Percy was panting too hard to answer.

He let the son of Poseidon catch his breath, taking a moment to look around the cabin in the meantime. Jason had never really been inside Cabin Three before, had only seen a glimpse whenever Percy opened the door. It smelled like the beach, like sand and salt. The walls were some kind of gray stone and the floor a sandstone-colored wood. Somewhere, over Percy’s breathing, he could hear the faint trickle of a fountain. It was... nice. Laid-back. Percy to a T.

“ _Jason_.”

Jason looked down to see Percy rutting against the air again and he gently placed his hand on Percy’s thigh to calm him. “Relax,” he said, stroking the hot skin there. The contrast between the colors was amusing; Jason wasn’t exactly pasty, but in comparison to Percy he looked like printer paper. “I’ve got you.” He brought his hand forward again once Percy’s breathing evened out a little, but instead of the loud moan he’d gotten before, there was only a hitched whine.

“I can’t–”

“Shh.”

“No, Jason, I can’t– I can’t feel it.”

Jason blinked and pulled his hand away. “You can’t feel it?”

Percy shook his head, squirming against the sheets.

“... Maybe you need someone else to touch you?”

The color of Percy’s face told him he wasn’t for that idea.

“Okay, um. Well, uh. Could you feel my hand on your thigh?”

Percy gave a rough nod.

“And you can feel the sheets?”

Percy nodded again, his eyebrows drawing together.

Jason licked his lips. “Okay, well, maybe we can get you off another way?”

“How?” Percy growled. “By rubbing my _arms_?”

Jason shrugged, but if Percy could feel other areas of his body besides his cock then that had to mean something right? Unless Venus’ curse was something along the lines of Percy only being able to get off once, but that seemed kind of redundant. Why only let Percy get off once when you could have him squirming for the whole three hours without giving him relief? If Percy wasn’t able to touch himself and feel it, but Jason was able to touch him, then it had to mean there was another part of his body Jason could touch to get him off.

His eyes traveled to Percy’s chest where his nipples sat, soft and flushed.

 _There_ , said the voice in Jason’s head.

“Percy,” Jason said and he relished when those sea-green eyes opened and found his. “Bring your hands up to the bed post and hold them there.”

“Why?” Percy asked, but he did as Jason suggested.

“Just trust me,” Jason said. “Keep them there, okay? Don’t move them.”

“Okay?”

Jason rubbed his hands up from Percy’s thighs to his stomach, his thumb dipping into the tiny pool of sweat in the son of Poseidon’s belly button. His fingers danced over Percy’s ribs and then, meeting Percy’s eyes, they swept small circles over his nipples.

Percy _moaned_ , his hips bucking under Jason. “Fuck,” he gasped. “ _Fuck_.”

“Yeah?” Jason asked, rubbing the nubs between the pads of his index fingers and his thumbs. They hardened and Jason rewarded them with tiny flicks, making Percy twitch.

“Jason,” Percy pleaded. “I need you to–”

“No,” Jason said, shaking his head. “You won’t be able to feel it.” He rolled Percy’s nipples with his fingers again and gently pulled on them, groaning at the noises Percy made in response. “You’re gonna have to cum this way.”

Percy opened his eyes and blinked at him. “Cum...? Just like this? Jason, I can’t do that. There’s no freaking way.”

Jason ignored him and brought his face down to Percy’s chest, sucking the left nipple between his lips. He smiled around the nub when he heard Percy’s choked off moan, rolling the other nipple between his right fingers. After a few minutes, he switched over to the right one and rolled the _left_ nipple between his fingers. Percy was practically sobbing, his nails digging into the wood of the bedpost.

When Jason pulled his mouth away, he smiled up at him, rubbing the son of Poseidon’s chest insistently. “Come on, Jackson,” he whispered, “I know you can cum just from this.” He pulled at Percy’s right nipple, rolled it, and flicked it, mesmerized by the way Percy’s entire torso danced. “I could do this for hours, you know,” he said, tweaking the left nub. Percy let out a desperate whine. “Just playing with these, edging you just like this, watching your pretty cock swell for me. Gods, you’re so beautiful.”

And maybe it was Jason’s words or maybe it was nipple-play, but Percy suddenly let out a guttural noise and jerked his hips hard, his belly twitching as he came for a second time. There wasn’t any cum this time, but Jason knew an orgasm when he saw one. He brought his hands away from Percy’s chest and gently stroked the son of Poseidon’s stomach, placing gentle kisses on the skin there.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” he whispered as he crawled off the bed. “I’m going to get you some water.”

 

* * *

 

In the next two hours, Percy had drunk five bottles of water and hadn’t gone to the bathroom once; all the water was flowing right back out via sweat in an attempt to cool him down. There was no relief. Every time Percy came, he had only two minutes before another wave of heat came over him and he felt the need to ruck his hips into the mattress for the sake of any friction at all. Jason felt awful just watching him. Every time Percy came, the place of sensitivity on his body would switch and they’d need to find a new way to get Percy off (which was extremely strange, not to mention creative).

He’d rubbed Percy’s cock, his nipples, his balls, scraped his nails over Percy’s thighs, sucked his neck, rubbed a spot just over his lower back, sucked the little dip in the crook of Percy’s elbows, and even simply talked dirty to him against the shell of Percy’s ear. Percy came every time: a sweating, panting mess. Luckily, most of the orgasms were dry; Jason couldn’t imagine how hard the sheets would get otherwise. However, Jason noticed now that the two-hour mark had passed that the waiting period between each orgasm was beginning to slow. He wondered if the pashmina was almost fixed.

Now, Jason was slowly tracing his fingers up and down Percy’s body, trying to get a feel for the next spot they’d have to deal with, but no place made Percy shudder like every other place had.

He was beginning to think the curse had finished when Percy’s hand clasped his and in a weak voice, the son of Poseidon whispered to him what he needed.

At this point, Jason had begun to go with the flow and no longer blushed at Percy’s requests, but now he _definitely_ blushed. With a curt nod, he slid his hand over to Percy’s nightstand and took out the small bottle of lubricant of which they had already used half.

He swallowed and watched as Percy slid open his legs without shame. There was nothing left to be embarrassed about; at this point, there was only need. And for Jason, there was only want. He spilled some of the lubricant onto his fingers and began to rub firmly against the outset of Percy’s hole. Soon, without more pressure needed, his middle finger slipped in and eventually it was followed by a second. Percy seemed completely out of it, breathing slowly in and out through his mouth, his head tilted back against the sweat-soaked pillow. Occasionally he let out a low moan, his voice wrecked and reedy.

Jason applied more lube and added a third finger, watching Percy’s face for any sign of pain as his fingers slid in and out, in and out, twisting and wriggling. But Percy showed no signs of discomfort.

Swallowing, Jason slowly pulled his fingers out. He licked his lips. “Are you–” He cleared his throat. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Percy whispered, gazing up at him. The cabin had gotten darker, but his eyes somehow looked greener, like the ocean in the morning light. “Fuck me.”

So Jason did.

 

* * *

“Are you guys okay?” Malcolm asked when Jason opened the door for him. He held the pink pashmina over his left arm, good as new.

“Yeah,” Jason said, leaning against the doorframe. “Why?”

Malcolm squinted at him, then handed over the pashmina. “You know what? I don’t even want to know.”

Jason blinked, taking the article of clothing. “What do you mean?”

But Malcolm was already walking away, his hands up like he was surrendering to ignorance, his shoulders up towards his neck in what looked like a cringe.

Jason frowned then closed the cabin door. “That was weird.”

“What was?” Percy mumbled into the pillow. He was fully naked now, but finally resting, having switched over to another bunk to take advantage of its fresh sheets.

“Malcolm,” Jason said, shaking his head. He folded the pashmina and placed it on Percy’s desk where it disappeared in a small cloud of pink glitter. He glanced up at himself in the mirror as he went to go back to Percy then did a double take.

His hair was in complete disarray and his shirt was slightly torn. But what got Jason’s attention the most were the hickeys on his neck that didn’t even _look_ like hickeys. They looked like someone had punched him in the throat multiple times.

“Holy fuck.”

“Mm?” Percy mumbled.

“Nothing.”


End file.
